


The Lab Geek

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel/ avengers
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Bucky is a tease, F/M, Feels, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Reader Insert, Smut, Smutt will ensue, bucky barnes smut, steve is so innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-You and Bucky are left to your Own devices when everyone was called out for a mission. Well, almost everyone</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey- I need some smut in my life.

.   
.  
You were tinkering with Starks computers in the Lab When he Found you. Sitting in your tiny shorts, bunny slippers, tank top and French braid. He smirked, at your fingerless gloves, pulled half way up your arm as you type away.

"Hey beautiful!" Bucky chimed entering the lab, still in his sweats. 

You nodded, ignoring the comment, signaling him over. You found him to be a true friend and a great ally to have of the field . Though you sighed heavily, thinking about your crush on the man. It didn't matter, you felt the same about Steve too. Since you couldn't make up your mind about either one, you decided it was  
Best to stay the Neutral party, atleast you'd try. 

"What's going on Jay?" Your eyes Still glued to the computer screen. 

Bucky laughed to himself, making his way toward you. His feet padding gently on the tile floor, closing the distance between you. 

You rubbed your temples, How can you stare at this for so long. "How long have you been up anyways?"

"Ughhh.."

"I take it that means too long. Must you read everything Tony has?" Bucky signaled for you to get up.

"Barns. It's just precautionary measure. Wha- what do you want?" You looked toward him as he grabbed your hands pulling you up. 

He took your seat motioning you to sit on his lap. " Jay, I don't think that's a good idea. Besides I think you'd be more of a distraction." You smirked, crossing your arms. 

"Well, I couldn't sleep. You weren't in your room so I figured we could .. I could keep you company till your done, so you can keep me company" Bucky finished smiling, pulling you to sit on top of him. 

Face reddening, you sat between his legs on the chair, struggling to stay completely immersed in the SHIELD files. 

"How long does this normally take?"Bucky asked resting one arm ever so closely to the keyboard, the other on your hip. You unconsciously grounded yourself back on him, trying to get comfortable. In fact it had the opposite reaction on Bucky, feeling his harden member graze against your bottom. 

"Well- I don't know about you  
But I don't want another ultron accident. " You stuttered, warmth traveling between your legs, you tried to keep you eyes solely on the screen. Was it you or is Buckys arm getting alittle too close? 

"Right. Um, soo- what are you going to be Doing today?" Bucky spoke clearing his throat. His fingers brushed across your flesh where his hand was resting. 

"Um. I'm free. What do you have in mind?" You questioned, your heartbeat quickened. You wouldn't turn to face him, in doing so you're afraid you'd loose it. Grinding back on him again, you heard a sharp breath leave him. 

"Oh, well- I , I wanted to know if you wanted to- you do have ta- if you were interested in, going out with me, again?"  
It was no secret, staying on nutral ground hasn't panned as well as you thought it would. Occasionally you and buck would sneak off to a movie or Steve and you would disappear into a diner.

"Ofcourse. Why wouldn't I be?" You paused your typing turning to Bucky, the first Mistake you made.   
Upon turning around, his eyes- pupils blown- were fully focused on your ass, licking his lips while his hand continued to touch your skin, lifting up part of your shirt that was resting on your hips. 

"Jay.." You whispered, "I. -"

"I know, you've hung out with Steve. I know you like both of us. "

You faced the screen, embarrassed and ashamed. If Bucky could put two and two together so did Steve. 

" I - I am trying real hard, the last thing I want is to become between the both of you. "  
You're completely distracted now.

"It's not like that doll. I really like you and..I think Steve does too. In fact I'm sure of it."

Crap.

"Oh that so? I. I can't choose between you both, you know that right? I'd rather just stay as...friends."

'No matter how hard that will be.' You thought, feeling your breath hitch as Bucky moved his metal hand to your  
Other side, resting on your hip. 

"If you're willing, or interested I think we could come up with some sort of.. arrangement?" Bucky leaned into your ear, moving your face toward his. 

"What do you have in mind?"


	2. Part 2

Bucky!“ You giggled clapping a hand over your mouth. Bucky jerked away from you, reading your expression.   
“There’s no way Steve would go with an idea like that.” You spoke, slapping his shoulder and waving your hand. “He’s too wholesome, too.. innocent.” You concluded, shrugging your shoulders.   
“Trust me, you don’t know him like I do.” Bucky tugged your shirt over your head, standing, you moved to rest your hands on his pants.   
“Y/n?..-I” Buckley froze mid sentence, spotting Steve in the lab doorway behind you.  
You looked at his face, seeing him eye the lab Door. You attempted to turn, “What is it-” Bucky enfolded your face with his hands, kissing you. His breath slowed, you could hear his heart thumping inside his chest. Or was that yours?  
Steve shook his head at Bucky, turning away from the two of you.  
Bucky broke from you, your eyes were shut basking in the feeling of Buckys lips on yours.  “Do you want this Y/n?” Buck ran a hand down your legs removing your pants, letting them pool around your ankles. You tilted your head back, biting your lip. You shifted a hand around the back of his head, grasping his long mane, preventing him from standing back up.  Bucky stared up at you, his mouth parted, wet and red. “Do you want… me?”  
“I- I do. ” you looked down at him, Your eyes hooded with lust. “I always have.”  
He wet his lips, looking up at you. “Tell me, What do you want me to do?” ,hooking his thumbs in either side of your underwear,   
“I- I didn’t think this far.” You giggled, looking down at him, he removed his hands from your undiwear, running his palms down from your thighs, lowering himself down your body.   
“Know I want you.” He rasped, leaning forward breathing hot air into your sex. You began moaning, getting fustraighted with Buckys teasing.   
With your legs becoming weak, from Buckys ministrations, You stabled yourself on the table behind you as he mouthed you through your panties.   
He looked up at you, breathing heavy, slowly sliding your undiwear down to meet your jeans.   
“Ok- I don’t think this is the best place to do this at. we should go back to your room?” You faintly spoke, mentally loosing it, feeling Bucky start to suck on your bud.   
Bucky stood up quickly, placing both hands tightly grabbing Your ass, lifting you up onto the table. His eyes darted toward the hall, to tonys monitor screens, spotting Steve lingering outside the doorway, then return to you.  “Are you ok?” You asked, “ I. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have- it’s too much-” You went to slide off the table, Getting stuck between Buckys legs.   
“Y/n, there’s Nothing more that I want to do than to be with you- right now, except for… inside you,” he held the side of your face, rubbing his thumb against your lips.   
If you weren’t already wet, that line sure did it.   
He kissed you lustfully, running his hands delicately up your back now, unclasping your bra. You wrapped your hands around his neck keeping him close to your cold body.  
“I want- I need you Jay. I need you so much.” You whispered over and over, like a mantra. He traces circles on your back, picking you up. Bucky carried you to Tonys recliner, setting you on top of him. Feeling his full length between your legs , you leaned on his chest, rubbing your wet sex on him.   
“Shit, you’re so fucking wet.” He pulled Your braid apart, releasing a moan from you. He weaves his fingers through it as Your hair cascades around you both like a curtain.   
Buck had always loved Your hair. Surrounded by it and you, he thought of it as his own private space where the both of you existed Amidst the blood and death surrounding your lives.   
You kissed him, hard with want and desperation. You sat up abit, grabbing his shoulders, continuing to rub against him. his heartbeat quickened, placing his hands on your ribs, tapping them softly.   
“Fuck sweetheart, stop teasing.” He rasped, deeper now. He lifted you abit, finally sliding into you. Both of you moaned at the feeling of pleasure washing over you. He pulled you up with one hand as the other wrapped around your back pulling your hair.   
You moaned more, moving up and down on his shaft. He kissed your jaw, sucked on your bottom lip, leaving hickeys anywhere he pleased.  Your paints became louder, as you neared an orgasm. “Y/n, Y/n look at me-” he breathed over your lashes, Eyes squeezed shut. “I. I can’t”.   
“Babe I wanna see you. Your face is so fucking hot. Those Lips- shit. You’re going to make me-”  
You opened your Eyes abit seeing Buckys blown pupils, through your hooded ones. His jaw clenched as he rested his head on yours.  “Buck, that was-”  
“You think I’m done? Stand up.” He commanded, lifting tou up off of him.  He stood you behind a table, His hands traveled up and down your body, you hands pulled at his hair.   
Steve peered around the door frame watching you unravel in Buckys touch. He Gripped the doorframe, making the wood creak ever so softly.   
You were to far gone from Buckys caressing of your thighs and pinches of your nipples to register the sound. However, Bucky did.   
His head shot up to face Steve in the door way. Steve face was red, as Buckys eyes drifted farther down, spotting the obvious tent in his pants.   
You pulled Buckys face back to yours. “Now your the tease, Jay.”  
“I only tease because I’m not quite sure you can handle me.” He rubbed himself against your wetness, a deep groan leaving his throat.  You pushed back onto him. Taking control, still feeling Steves presence by The Door, he smirked pushing you over the table.  You gasped at the sudden move as Bucky took this time to push himself into you. He kicked your legs farther apart and started thrusting into you.  “Yes James. God. Harder, please. ” you whined against the cool glass of the table.  He lifted your leg up, pulling it around his waist , putting himself Deeper into you. Your whines were transforming into yells.   
He put your leg down gently, lifting you up, he wrapped both your legs around him, pushing you up against a Concrete wall.  “Y/n, fuck baby girl. I- I want you to say it.” Bucky breathed over you. One hand against the wall and the other on your ass. “James! fuck me harder. Harder please I want you to, fuuuck. Please.” You gripped the back of his head pulling him into you again, Tightening your legs around him as well.  Bucky Let out a growl and he thrusted into you, cracking the beam you were up against. “Yes Bucky. I need you deeper.” You screamed, feeling your skin run raw Against the concrete.   
Steve marveled as your Sheen of sweat made your Skin glisten. How could he stand there watching the both of you go at it like rabbits? He disgusted himself.  Yes he and Bucky both liked you, but being as careful as he is, Steve had lost his chance to go that extra Mile with you.  Try as he might he couldn’t tear himself away from the sight before him. How you begged and whined for Bucky’s cock. Your mewling was driving him insane, he wanted to hear his name fall from your lips.   
Bucky became bold, high off of adrenaline he whispered to you,“ I think we have an audience.” He pointed toward the door, sitting you up. You stood behind him, unsure where this was Going.   
“Steve! Oh shit.” You tried to calm yourself. You found your shirt , Bucky grabbed a Hold of you.You had done it, driven a wedge between their indestructible friendship.   
What do ya want?“ Bucky flatly asked, already knowing.   
He slowly entered, keeping his eyes anywhere but at you.  "I- I, ” Steve hesitated. He looked toward Bucky,  “Man she’s cool with it, come join us.”  
Steve, .“ You Motioned while Bucky stiffened infront of you, wiping His mouth.  
"Y/n, I shouldn’t be- I didn’t see you in your room and, we just got back an hour ago. ” he shifted nervously looking from you to Bucky.  
Bucky thought this would be the only opportunity he would have to push Steve and see if his theory was correct.   
“Steve. Tell Y/n how Much you like her. How much you want to be inside her.” Bucky spoke ghosting his hands over your back.   
Your eyes widened. You looked to Bucky first, speechless.   
Stev swallowed hard as you face him. “Steve is this true? I. I never knew either one of you felt this way. ” you looked between the two.   
Could something like this actually work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below!

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? Working on a part two.


End file.
